One Mocha Please
by Tiryn
Summary: So, working at a café, I know quite a few people. Especially the group that comes in once a week and just hang out. I know all of them and have memorized their orders, but seriously, do they all have to flirt with each other? So going to intervene... Sandra, get your hands off of the boys; NOW! (lots of pairings and quite a bit of humor :3)
1. A Little Group

Yep. Another story...

Imagination is dancing around me in glee right now -_- Oh, and inspiration too. They're on a conspiracy of sorts when it comes to me...

Don't own anything familiar; just my meddlesome woman :3 Who makes lovely coffee mixed with hot chocolate~

* * *

**_One Mocha Please_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A Little Group_**

The bell above the diner door rang. I looked up and smiled, seeing my favorite small group come in. Well, they're not really small, but smaller than my usual groups that I serve.

At the front were the two best friends, Katsuya Jounouchi and Yuugi Mutou, followed by Anzu Mazaki, Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Duke Devlin, and Honda Otogi. Okay, so they were the biggest group. I might have exaggerated a little.

"Hello, how may we help you today?" Sandra, the other waitress that I worked with right now and absolutely hated, approached the group with her winning smile and bright cheery self. As fucking always.

Yuugi, of course, was the first to answer with a brilliant smile. "May we have the booth in the corner please? We have another group coming later." I grinned. Ah, so their Yamis were coming. Awesome! I love it when the entire group gets together.

Sandra nodded and skipped over to the table, gesturing to them and bringing out the notepad. "So, any drinks that any of you would like to start with?" Of course, I knew their drinks by heart. Jounouchi would have hot chocolate, Yuugi would have a pepsi, Anzu would have some flowery tea, Ryo and Marik would both get water, Duke would get coffee with three sugars and three cream, and Honda's would usually change. I think today was Thursday, so it would probably be coffee then water.

And of course, who was right?

I had half of the drinks done by the time Sandra sauntered her way over to the bar where I was currently working. I even labeled all of them with names so she couldn't screw them up. She probably would somehow... For some reason, Sandra hates me. She once dumped some ice cream on me. Since then, it's been on between us. I think it's because we both came from America, but who cares?

She hates me, and I will gladly return the favor.

They started chatting away over there while I gave Sandra the menus, not really paying attention to her as I started refilling some other guys coffee. He was already on his fourth cup. Must have a grueling day ahead of him. He laid down the correct yen, gave me a smile, and walked out the door with his coffee. I nodded and put the extra yen into the tip jar.

"Hey, Katherine, here's the orders for the corner table." I nodded, not trusting myself to say something stupid to Sandra, and sent it to the cook behind us.

**"So, Katherine, how has your dismal life been? Horrible, I hope." **I rolled my eyes. Did she have to speak to me today?

**"No better than yours, I'm guessing." **The usual. Of course it was. I think the manager hates me too, since he always pairs us together for shifts. **"May I ask why you grace me with your voice today, Sandra?" ** I looked over to see her smirking. Oh, that's not good. **"Whatever it is, no. I'm not going to let you get with any of those boys."** She then pouted.

**"Oh, why not?" **She started eyeing Jounouchi. I wanted to feel so sick. **"I'm pretty sure they are all single." **Sandra wrinkled her nose, eyes landing on Duke and Honda. I looked over to see Duke landing a kiss on Honda's cheek. I smiled; they were a pretty cute couple. **"Except for those two fags."**

"Shut your damn mouth." I said, slipping back into Japanese. She turned to me in surprise. "Speak one more ill word of any of them and I will personally make sure that my dogs have a feast." Her blue eyes glared at me. She opened her mouth to say something to me but then got called to one of her other tables.

**"I'm not done with you yet." **She hissed at me. I only glared at her as she walked away. I mumbled under my breath about how much of a damn bitch she was just because someone else found love.

"Well, that was interesting." I spun to see the Yamis had arrived. Seto Kaiba was smirking, so I had to guess that he was the one who spoke. "Guess that proves that you really did come from America." Atem stepped forward and smiled apologetically. I looked over his shoulder to see Malik and Bakura arguing about something or other.

"Were you the only one who actually understood our conversation?" I asked, giving Seto his plain dark coffee. Man was addicted to the damn stuff. He shrugged, but I knew it was true by how his smirk twitched into a smile for a second.

"Well, you guys are seated over there with the rest of the gang." I pointed over to the corner table. "Food will be over in a moment. Any drinks?" Of course, Bakura and Malik wanted alcohol, but I gave them sprite instead. Atem wanted water, so I gave him a tall glass of that. Seto nodded in thanks, dropping several dozen yen into the tip jar.

I giggled. Was I really the only one that pleased him here?

**"So who was tall, dark and handsome?" **Lo and behold, Sandra was back and ready for round two. She was staring at Seto with a creepy smile on her face.

**"Someone who is way out of your league and already taken." **She pouted. Was today 'annoy-Katherine' day? Because Sandra seemed to take special care in doing so.

**"That woman can't be as gorgeous and beautiful as me." **She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. I could see a couple of guys drooling out of the corner of my eye. I rolled them. When did her fan club get here?

* * *

"I'm serious, Jounouchi! Grandpa really needs help with the game shop and I can't be the only one around him all the time." Jounouchi sighed and nodded his consent. Yuugi's face lit up as he took another sip of his Pepsi. "Thank you! I'm so glad that you can help."

"Ya, well, I'll help when I can." He mumbled, secretly pleased that another smile graced his friends lips.

"Well, look at that; the pup is shy." Jounouchi growled at the voice. He didn't need to turn to see Seto standing there with a jackass smirk and his coffee. Probably his briefcase too, if the man was a creature of habit. And, as always, he was.

"I'm not a damn pup, moneybags." The blonde growled back, scooting over so the man could sit down. He wasn't that much of a jerk to leave the bastard standing while everyone else ate or drank. He glanced over to see the permanent smirk plastered on Seto's face. He growled again and faced forward, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Is everybody ready to order?" The entire turned to see the perky blonde from earlier standing before them with her notepad ready and a smile on her face. Jounouchi shivered. Were her eyes raping him?! It felt like it.

Everyone around the table ordered a burger, fries, and some type of ice cream treat. The only one who ordered anything different was Seto; he got a shake.

"I'll be right back." Her blonde hair bobbed in the ponytail as she walked over to their usual server, Katherine. Kat (her nickname) looked especially annoyed today.

"So, Priest, want to tell us what the conversation between the two hotties were?" Bakura leaned forward, an eager smile on his face. Seto only took a sip of his coffee, typing something on his computer.

"Something about feeding Sandra to the dogs if she said another rude word." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we all got that. What was the other language?"

Seto smirked. He was enjoying hanging knowledge over their heads far too much. "You'll find out." Both the tomb raider and tomb keeper growled, wanting to know more.

"Aibou, how has everything been?" Atem asked Yuugi, who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. Yuugi turned to his former Yami and grinned, proceeding to tell him all the wonderful things that had happened in the past week since they all got together.

"And I'm telling you, _Sandra, _that there is something wrong with doing what you want." All of the table turned, once again, to see Kat glaring daggers at the blonde, who was glaring straight back at her. "You can't do something like that!"

"And why do you care so much?" It seemed like the diner all quieted down as some of the patrons caught onto the fact that there might be a cat fight going.

"One, that's part of the rules here and I don't feel like being fired because of your idiocy, and two, he doesn't like you! Why can't you see that?!"

"You don't know that, Katherine, you don't know anything!"

"Three," Katherine went on, ignoring the fuming blonde. "They are my friends. I'll be damned if I let you ruin their happiness, **harpy**!"

"**Call me that again!"**

Katherine grinned, a little glint of malicious enjoyment showing up. **"Let me spell it out for you; h - a - r - p - y. Harpy. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure that more than half the diner can understand what we are saying, so it's useless to switch to English." **Sandra growled again.

"Here's the orders for the corner." Katherine glared at her. "Don't do it. You will regret it."

"What, is that concern for the better-looking me?"

Green eyes rolled. "The only type of concern I would ever give to you is the type that I would give to your boyfriend if you ever get one."

Katherine then turned, black hair with green tips swaying as she turned to the customer sitting at the bar, completely ignoring Sandra as if she was never there.

Sandra growled and turned, grabbing the two trays and giving it to the patrons of the corner. "Have a lovely day." She purred, personality totally switched now that she was in the presence of Jounouchi. They all grabbed their food, eyeing her warily. Jounouchi went to take a bite out of his hamburger when he noticed a little slip of paper in his fries. He opened it up to see digits scrawled across it with Sandra's name on it. "Call me, handsome."

Suddenly, the conversation they were having made sense to the blonde. He groaned and dropped his head onto the table, ignoring the laughing Honda on his other side.

"Are you okay, Jounouchi?" Ryou asked, concern in his eyes.

"I don' know..." He muttered, not seeing the possessiveness make its way onto Seto's face. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Atem did catch it. He smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

But he wanted to watch how this would go first. Besides, he wanted to enjoy his burgers and ice cream.

* * *

It was the end of the day. Thank the lord for that! Sandra had to leave after her shift and I got to work with one of the people who work there that I can stand; Yumi. Poor guy, having a girlish name.

"Have a good night, Yumi." I said, taking off my apron and skates. He waved shyly back, having been stationed behind the counter while I took the floor. The large group from earlier left some hours ago, wishing me luck with the rest of my week. Really, most of them were sweet.

Bakura and Malik were just hilarious, threatening to kill and/or rape me with their eyes. Of course, when I promised them the same thing, they paled and hid behind their lights.

I laughed at the thought, giving the night a better impression than five minutes ago.

As I opened the door to my apartment, I thought about what I wanted to do. Maybe go to the park, get some ice cream. I only had a few hours before I began my shift again.

I smirked as another thought came into my head. I so needed to get Jounouchi and Seto together before Sandra screws it up with them. No doubt she completely ignored me when I told her not to put her number into Jounouchi's fries. Damn bitch...

I can't believe I went to high school then college with her...

Oh well, can't do much. My bed looks too inviting to think anymore anyways.

* * *

_***coughs* Um, yeah, so another story :D I can't believe I'm doing this ^^U I have too many other stories to baby and nurture! Oh well, whatever...**_

_**So, I'm experimenting with starting a story in the middle of a situation, or in the middle of a character that already knows everyone. It might be strange, so this story and another (named House of Idiots that I'm going to post soon) are basically my experiments :3**_

_**Hope you all enjoy~! Please tell me what you think so I know what to improve upon :)**_


	2. Another Attempt

I'm glad I got positive reception to my newest story :3

So, I have this AWFUL part planned out and how our dear American diner waitress is going to get involved xP

Don't own anything familiar~

* * *

**_One Mocha Please  
_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Another Attempt_**

Another week. Another boring, fruitless week of serving the same people the same food, so whatever. But you know, I always look forward to when my favorite group of teenagers walk through the door.

You know what made it better? Sandra had been complaining and pouting the whole week, hoping that Jounouchi had actually called or texted her. It was hard not to laugh, but I somehow managed it.

Ryou was the first to walk in today, alone strangely enough. He gave me a small smile and sat in front of me at the bar. "Sprite, please."

"Sure." I gave him the glass and eyed him. He looked... sick. "Ryou, are you okay? You don't look okay." He looked at me, surprised, then chuckled and set the glass down.

"Nothing ever escapes you, Kat-chan." I smirked. He sighed and laid his head down on his arms. "Well, I think my sickness is getting worse by the day." He looked at me with sad light-brown eyes.

I leaned forward. Thankfully, we were the only ones in that day. Sandra's shift didn't start for a couple of hours. "Have you told the others?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his white hair. "Honey, you can't keep this from them. And what would you do when they find out? Especially Bakura..." A blush immediately painted his face. I fought off my grin because really, we were trying to keep this conversation serious.

But Ryou is too damn cute when he blushes.

"I don't know..." He muttered, looking so lost. I leaned over the counter and gave him a hug.

"Hey, if you need anything, just come to me okay?" He smiled and nodded. "Besides, you can't do this alone. They're all coming today, right?" He nodded again. "Great! Just let me get your sundae and I'll lead you to your regular booth."

"But I didn't order a sundae." I put on my best doe eyes.

"Yes you did, with lots of chocolate and whipped cream with two cherries on top." He laughed. I relaxed, seeing him so happy. The little group had wormed their way into my heart over the past year, and I'm so glad they did. It was like having kids or little brothers. "Now go on, I'll be there in a minute." He nodded and started humming, walking over to his spot in the booth. "Good boy, not arguing with me~!" I called out to him, making the treat and also bringing his forgotten sprite. "Now eat. You need a treat. Oh, by the way," I turned my back to him, an evil grin on my face. "It's karaoke night~!"

I cackled, hearing Ryou choke on his sprite and no doubt also laughing at the misery his friends were going to go through. I never made him go up on stage after the first time when he basically fainted from fright. I think Bakura has yet to forgive me for that one...

I turned and smiled as Yugi and Jou walked in next, talking animatedly about something or other. "Afternoon, boys." They both let out similar greetings to me and continued to sit with Ryou, who actually looked a lot better than he did when he dragged himself in. "Where's Duke and Honda?"

"Out on a date." Yuugi replied, knowing that he had no fear in telling me about their lives. I squealed; those two were the only ones dating so far within the group and were really adorable.

"So how ya been, Kat?" I shrugged, glad to talk with someone.

"One of my dogs, Tasha, ran away the other day, but she came home this morning, so that's good. Other than that, a pretty boring week." Another grin came onto my face. "Until you guys came, anyways. Any others?" Yuugi nodded and told me that Atemu, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Seto (I saw Jounouchi grimace at the name, but there was a weird twinkle in his eyes) were also coming.

I cackled and walked off, leaving poor Ryou to explain why I was cackling like a mad witch. And of course, who tried to escape? That's right, the half-American blonde did. Luckily, I caught the back of his uniform before he could escape out the front doors. "Ah ah ah, you're not allowed to skip out this time, pup." He growled at me and crossed his arms.

That was what the Yamis had walked in on; me holding Jounouchi by the collar and laughing maniacally.

"Oh, fuck no!" Bakura said, ready to dash out the door, but Atemu (bless his little Egyptian heart) grabbed him by the collar before he could escape. We plopped the little two escapees in their booth and they were promptly squished in by people.

As Bakura and Jounouchi glared at me, I brought out my notepad and played the little angel. "What would everyone like?"

* * *

Karaoke night was a disaster. I mean, it was the one night in a month we get to serve alcohol and watch drunk people sing their hearts out to the equally as drunk crowd. The only ones not drunk were my group.

Who was being served by Sandra... again.

And her flirting meter was all the way up. What. The. Fuck. I can't understand why she just won't stop going after Jounouchi. If she kept it up, I'm pretty sure that Seto would have her ass.

"Now _this _is a karaoke night." I smiled tightly at our manager, Arata, who was dressed in a dapper suit and looking completely at home in his little bar thing. He took another sip of his soda (he refuses alcohol, saying his wife would kill him if she found out he was trying to get back into drinking) and looked around, proud of the small establishment that he had. "How have you and Sandra been?"

I glared at him. He laughed. Of course he would; he enjoyed the fights the two of us had. He even loved watching us argue in English since he could understand us. I grumbled and went off to serve other customers, giving them alcohol or water or soda or whatever. If they touched me, I promptly smacked them and kicked them out the door.

No touchy touchy. These goodies are mine and mine alone.

I cackled quietly to myself at my crazy thoughts.

I really shouldn't be on my own, but I am. It's quite a catastrophe for the rest of the world.

"Sandra, table seven needs you!" Yumi called out, carrying trays over the rowdy crowd. I could see Sandra scoff, but did as she was told. Yumi did have seniority over us. He then turned to me and said, "You are now manning the corner table. Tell Sandra when she has he time."

"Thanks Yumi!" He nodded and went off, humming a little tune.

When I walked up to the table, Jounouchi basically fell over himself bowing before me. "Thank Kami you are here!"

I raised a brow and looked at the others, silently asking what the hell. "Sandra has been flirting with Jounouchi non-stop since she's been busting our table." Atemu said in amusement. His eyes slid over to a fuming Seto, who was glaring at the female blonde in question. I giggled and nodded.

"Alrighty then." I looked down at Jounouchi, who was hugging my legs. "Um, Jounouchi, as awesome as it is to be revered like an Egyptian goddess, would you please get off of me? I do have a job." He pouted and then stood up, acting like he was never on the floor like a groveling dog. That so did not help his image of being a pup. "Did you all get what you ordered?"

"Damn bitch wouldn't let us get alcohol!" Bakura yelled from his seat. Marik nodded in agreement from his seated position next to Malik.

"Do you want to be considered for karaoke?" That shut them up real quick. It was so easy to make these guys make a decision. "Good, then don't ask for alcohol. Anybody need anything?"

"Only your lovely ass over here." Malik said, looking me up and down.

I smiled and leaned forward. "Only if you weren't gay, sweetheart." That got the whole table laughing, including Malik.

"Seriously, where the hell did you come from? You are way too good for us." I flipped my hair dramatically.

"Dreams come true, don't they?" Another laugh. Maybe I should become a comedian.

...Nah, I'm not that awesome.

"Now guys, anything you need? Involving _food _or _drinks_?" Bakura scowled as I ruined his perfect moment. Some of them just wanted ice cream. "You are all addicted to the damn stuff." I said, smiling as I wrote it down. "So what was Sandra trying to do this time?"

Jounouchi groaned and head-desked the table. Yugi patted the puppy on the head, looking sorry for one of his best friends.

Ryou was the one to speak this time. "She came over, showed off what little breasts she had, and proceeded to ask Jou why he had not called or texted her yet." His eyes got a little twinkle of mirth as nearly everyone gaped at him for the bluntness of his reply. "He then said that he was already taken and then tried to get her out of his face for the next five minutes."

I scoffed then laughed. "I told her he was taken, but did she listen? Nooooo." Snickers went around the table. Jounouchi colored red, probably trying to ignore all of us poking fun at him. "Don't worry, pup, I'll try and get her off of your tail."

All I heard in reply was "I'm not a dog, dammit!"

"Woof woof, Jounouchi, just be glad I love you enough to help you." More laughing. Okay, so karaoke night wasn't so bad if they were here to entertain me.

* * *

"Sandra, why do you keep going after Jounouchi?" The blonde nearly dropped her platter in surprise. She then turned to see me leaning against the door. It was clean-up for us waitresses at the diner. We closed nearly an hour ago. Thankfully, we had tomorrow off. More time looking for a suitable job!

"Because he's hot, my age, and he's free."

"Alright, horn-dog, what happens when his significant other comes looking for your ass because you couldn't keep your hands and breasts to yourself?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. Oh damn, hope she didn't see through my lie.

"Is he a fag too?"

That shiner on her right eye was definitely going to hurt tomorrow. And so was my job application. I'm so fired.

* * *

**_And that was the newest installment to 'One Mocha Please' :D Hope you all enjoyed it :3  
_**

**_Review(s):_**

**_naynaynay: Thank you :3 Hope you also enjoyed this chapter :D_**

**_Thank you to naynaynay and catgirld86 for alerting/favoriting/following this story :3_**

**_Review and tell me what I can improve upon :D_**


	3. Just a Walk Through the Park

**_I love how all of you enjoy this story xD I looked back over it a little while ago and laughed, which I needed, so I'm here to update once again and hopefully make you guys laugh :D_**

**_Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only a couple of characters and the plotline._**

* * *

**_One Mocha Please_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Just a Walk Through the Park_**

It was a nice, quiet day. Kids were running through the woods, a bright red ball running ahead of them.

I couldn't help but compare how the fall in Japan was like the fall in America. They were both beautiful in their own right, but I think I liked Japan's fall more because... well, I can barely remember what America was like.

Wow, has it really been so long? I chuckled dryly and stood up, watching some leaves dance together on the wind.

**"It's really interesting how one person can forget so much in such little time..." **I said to myself.

Okay, so what was I doing in the park, you may ask yourself?

Well, after punching that little slut (I'm not saying her name, just think of her pisses me off) this morning (we closed really late), I walked out of the bar and decided that a walk would clear my head.

That, and I just really needed to go before Arata fires my ass completely.

I took a deep breath and mentally shook my head. "Relax," I told myself. "You need to relax before you blow a gasket."

The park was calm, and I needed the calm. Besides, my knuckles hurt. I smirked. It was completely worth defending Jounouchi.

I turned to continue walking, but this white lump underneath the bench caught my attention. I stepped back and crouched down so I could get a closer look. It looked a lot like rope, but more smooth, like...

A triangle-shaped head raised itself from it's coals and looked at me with bright black eyes.

**"Holy shit!" **I stumbled back and just stared.

The snake looked at me as if it was offended.

I scoffed. **"Well, excuse me if you startled me!" **Was I really talking to a snake? You know what, I don't care, because the snake responded with a roll of it's eyes and settling back into it's coils. A wind blew and I swear the poor thing shivered.

I sighed and sat back up. No use being afraid if it wasn't going to attack me. I scooted closer till I was close enough to touch the snake. Really, it was very beautiful. The snake wasn't white, like I first thought, but a mixture of very light blues and greys and whites. I smiled. "You are very beautiful, you know." The snake was looking at me, but still resting on it's coils.

I chuckled, wondering if I was going mad.

"Alright, yes, I am talking to a snake, but you are cold and it looks like you need a home." I looked around and frowned. Where the fuck is everybody? I shrugged. Whatever, I don't really care. I turned back and was startled to see that the snake was right there in my face. Thankfully, I didn't screech this time.

I just went stone cold and prayed that I wouldn't be eaten.

The snake began to... why the fuck was it nuzzling me? Am I going insane now? Ugh, whatever.

"Well, come on, don't just stand there all day." It promptly began to climb it's way into my jacket from the bottom. The head rested next to my neck. I smiled, a little bit afraid, but surprisingly okay with this. "Alright, come on, let's get you to my place... Then I have to find out what gender you are because I really do not feel comfortable calling you an 'it.'" Was it chuckling? It was fucking laughing at me! I scoffed and dug my hands deep into my pockets.

I could feel it nuzzling my neck again.

A hesitant smile made it's way to my face. Well, at least it seemed okay with humans.

"Katherine!" I turned my head to see a blonde puppy headed my way. He caught up to me, panting.

I giggled. "Hey, Jounouchi, what's up?"

He didn't look up yet. I smirked. Oh, this was going to be rich. "Well, I kinda need your help loo-" He finally looked up... and shrieked. "W-WHAT IS THAT DOING ON YOU?!"

"Calm down, Jounouchi, the snake is harmless." The snake nuzzled me again. I reached up and ran a hand down it's head. Snakes are really smooth, just little bumps where the scales are. "She -" I heard an indignant hiss directed at me. "My apologies - HE is just cold and needs a home."

I think I shocked Jounouchi. I poked him, but his eyes were glued to the snake that was wrapped around me. Well, he probably doesn't need to know that little part. I sighed and raised my arm. "Sorry, kid."

SMACK!

"OW!"

I shrugged. "You wouldn't get out of your stupor so I had to do it for you. Now, what is it you were yelling at me for?"

"Ah, right!" He kept an eye glued to the snake. Kid doesn't trust animals very easily, now does he? "Well, I need your help looking for a white snake that Bakura lost..." I was shocked. Then I giggled. This was really too much. "Oi, why are ya laughin' at me?" I shook my head.

"Just bring me to Bakura. I have the snake." I giggled again. This was too rich.

* * *

"Yo, Bakura, I found Kat!" I raised my brow as I saw the entire group turn to look at me.

"Well, this is interesting. Just when did you lose the snake, Bakura?" It really was interesting to how everyone (except Jounouchi, of course) completely ignored the _white snake _that I had on me.

He grumbled and glared at the ground. Ryou laid a hand on his shoulder. "We actually don't know for how long he's been gone. It's pretty cold out right now, so we don't want him to freeze to death."

Malik and Marik then started chuckling. I looked over at them and raised a brow. Malik tilted his head to my side. I grinned. Well, I'm glad to know that not everyone is completely blind.

"What's so funny guys?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms and pouting. I'm just so glad he's not as tall as me or I might be intimidated. The boys started outright laughing. I grinned.

"Alright, guys calm down. No need to torture the poor people."

"So the snake on you is Bakura's?" Seto asked. Finally, everyone looked, actually _looked_, at me! Bakura sagged with relief, as did Ryou.

"Where did you find him?"

I started petting the snake, who began nuzzling my neck again. "Well, actually he was hanging out underneath the bench at a park I was visiting. Startled me to death, he did." The snake hissed good naturally. "Yes, yes, I know, you're absolutely terrifying." I laughed as he started to nuzzle my cheek.

"Wow..." I looked over to see Atemu looking shocked. Actually, they all looked a bit shocked. "I've never seen him act that friendly with anyone before..."

I shrugged (softly, mind you). "I told him he was beautiful, really, so that might be it." I glared over at Bakura. "Compliment him some time!" The white-haired prick actually laughed at me! Was everyone laughing at me today?

"Diamond really doesn't like many people, even if they compliment him, so you must be special." I shook my head and chuckled.

"Diamond... how fitting. Alright, Diamond, time to go home." Diamond's head drooped, looking extremely sad. "Aw, don't look like that! I promise that I'll come by and visit sometime, okay?" Diamond looked happy, so he slowly slithered off of my body and onto Bakura's arm.

"Was he wrapped around ya the entire time?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yep. Like I said, he was cold and needed a home."

"Well, thank you so much, Kat!" Yugi said, hugging me around the waist.

"No problem, Yugi."

"Hey, guys, it's almost time for lunch! Let's go get something to eat!" Jounouchi was once again very bright. Seto rolled his eyes as the rest of us laughed at the endless hunger of the blonde pup. "Kat, will you please come eat with us?" I looked around and shrugged. "Yeah!"

Yugi led the way, talking to Atem about a burger joint he really liked. I looked over at Ryou and realized he was at the back, looking sad. I slowed down until I was next to him.

"Hey, Ryou, what's wrong?" I whispered so the rest wouldn't hear us. "Is it your sickness again? Speaking of which, why the hell are you out here in the cold..." I was startled to see no jacket on him. "And without a jacket?!" At least the boy had the decency to look sheepish. I sighed through my nose and started taking off my own jacket. "Don't you dare complain, boy." I scowled at him when he opened his mouth to protest.

Once the jacket was on his shoulders, I nodded and finally let him speak.

"Actually, it is the sickness." He looked so sad... "I have to do an extended stay at the hospital soon... and I don't know how Bakura is going to manage without me." I chuckled and ruffled his cute little head.

"Kid, he'll be fine! He'll probably stay with you in the hospital if anything." A bright blush accompanied his face at that point. "But really, Ryou..." I stopped myself, wondering if it was okay to ask. Oh, fuck it, when did something like if it was okay stopped me on anything? "What kind of sickness is this?"

He grew sad again. "It's my lungs... they're collapsing with no real cause."

_'Oh shit...' _I thought. I didn't think it was that serious! I thought it had something to do with losing feeling in one of his arms or something!

_"Mom, will you be okay?"_

_"Of course, sweetie, I'll be out of here in no time."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_A thin, cold hand. A soft smile on pink lips aged with endless smiles._

_"Of course, my kitten. I promise."_

_A cold body in a brown box, lowering into the warm earth._

_"Daddy... Will she be happier in Heaven?"_

"You will make it, damn it." I said, hugging Ryou to my side. I didn't want to cry. How could this kid remind me so much of Mum? "And don't say you aren't, because what I say goes!" Ryou laughed. I sighed and relaxed, seeing a burger place finally rise up before us. "Now, I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!"

I started walking ahead and looked back, frowning when I saw Ryou standing there with a smile on his face. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Kat, just... don't be anything but you, okay?" I was confused. Why wouldn't I be anything but me? I nodded anyways. I let Ryou walk in before me and looked at the rest of the group.

Bakura met my eyes, but only for a second. He looked away, but I could see the jaw clench from where I was standing.

Huh... So he knows... Well then, that makes it easier for Ryou... I hope.

* * *

"Will that be all for you guys?" The waitress looked completely lost as we took up the entire corner booth. Poor thing; I know what she feels like, since it was my same look when I first served these idiots too. I nodded as everyone started chattering away.

"Hey, Kat, what were ya doin' in the park anyways?" Jounouchi asked, leaning onto the table. I still think it was hilarious that he was squished in by Seto. The man is possessive of his puppy, and the pup is blind to it. It's cute.

I sighed. Great, this is just going to be great.

"So, you all know Sandra, right?" They all nodded their heads. When the hell did they start paying attention to me?! "Okay, so I was asking her why she was hitting on Jounouchi, trying to get her off of you - you're welcome, by the way, I think I succeeded - when she said something not really nice." I crossed my arms and scoffed. "The black eye she has now looks pretty nice on her if I do say so."

Marik grinned at me. "Nice one, sweetheart! Will we be seeing it soon?" I shrugged. He pouted, and I laughed.

What was I thinking when I needed calm? I just need my group of teenagers and I'll be good for the rest of life!

When our food finally arrived (I think the other waitress that helped our first hostess nearly fainted at the sight of us), we dug in and laughed, discussing games and other things.

Meanwhile, I watched Seto glare at any girl that sent Jounouchi even a thoughtful glance. Well, this is interesting. I slid my eyes over the rest of the table. The only other one who seemed to notice this exchange was Atemu, and he was grinning as he watched Seto. I caught his glance and nodded at Seto and Jounouchi as a question. He nodded and I giggled.

"You have to help us get them together." Atemu whispered to me. I grinned and nodded.

The love doctor is in, everyone!

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait~! I was actually inspired by a *cough* doujinshi (don't you dare blame me!), so the snake came about. He's actually going to play a role later in the story :D_**

**_Anyways, here's the reviews:_**

_Riri-kun **thank you for your support and review :D**_

_Ern Erstine 13624 **Well, here you go :D Thanks for the review :)**_

_YuGiOhRox **That was actually one of my favorite parts last chapter xD Punches are almost always great for livening up a story :3 I'm also very glad you like jealous/possessive Seto - it's actually easier to write him that way. That, and it's bloody hilarious xD Thank you for your review :3**_

_dancing elf **Why thank you~! Hope you like this chapter too :3 Thanks for your review~!**_

_KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII **Thank you and here you are :D Thanks for the review~!**_

_**Alright guys, I love the reviews~! *squee* I'm so glad you guys like the story and character so far :3 I would also like to thank the people who favorite/follow this story :D You guys are all so awesome!**_

_**Please, tell me what you think so I can improve and make this story a better reading experience for all of you~!**_


	4. Ever Closer to Home

Hello once again :D I'm so glad all of you liked the last chapter :3 Cute was my intention xD

Do not own anything~!

* * *

**_One Mocha Please_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Ever Closer to Home_**

**"Dad, are you sure you'll be okay?"**

**"Yes, I'll be fine, sweetheart! Just go and enjoy Japan, okay? And don't forget to come over for Christmas!"**

That's my dad, always wanting me over the holidays. I didn't mind; it gave me a break from waitressing for a while. **"I promise. Love you, bye!"**

**"Love you too, kiddo, bye!"**

I looked at my phone as the hang-up dial-tone rang throughout the apartment. It was no secret (in my family, anways) that Dad wasn't getting better, but his mental state was something that I always thought was perfect. I closed the phone and put it in my pocket, going back to enjoying the quietness of my small abode.

Honestly, I couldn't call it a home. Mum (bless her sweet soul, wherever she is) always said that home is where the heart is. A lot of people said it, actually, but it means something more when it comes from my parents. My heart is a wandering little thing, just like my spirit. Dad used to call me his little nomad.

Tasha put her head in my lap, looking at me with sad chocolate eyes for attention. I chuckled and ruffled her ear a bit before actually scratching her head. With a doggish sigh, she laid down her full weight on the couch, essentially trapping me there.

I turned back to my thoughts. After returning Diamond to Bakura and Ryou, it was a little quiet around here. I didn't know that being around the kids so much would make my life brighter, but it did. It was only noticable when the world was quiet.

I huffed and stood up, ignoring the huff sent my way from my black lab, grabbing my keys and deciding that I really needed a walk.

A long walk.

**"There's too many damn thoughts in my head." **I muttered to myself, locking the door and promising my dogs that I will be back later to love them and feed them and cuddle them as much as I want. Dogs are demanding little creatures. Well, not really little, but you know what I mean!

So, I went to my work this morning, fully dressed and really hoping that I wasn't going to be fired, but I did get fired... Apparently, Arata did not like it that I punched Sandra in the face. Damn bitch ratted me out the moment she stepped into the shop. However, he did pull me aside and laughed when I told him why.

So, I was jobless. Talking with Dad did cheer me up a bit, but not enough.

So now, here I was in my waitressing uniform, with my head in hands and wandering what the hell I should do for a job, when I felt a little nuzzle in my side. I looked over to see a familiar snake looking at me happily.

"What are you doing here, Diamond?" I teased the white snake. He only cuddled me in response. I have never seen a snake so expressive before... it was almost scary, but pretty cool at the same time. "Did you seriously just run away from Bakura and Ryou to come and see me?" The snake nodded.

Fucking hell, it understood me.

**"Okay then..." **I stopped and tried to think of something Diamond could respond to. I also wanted to see if he could understand me in English. **"Can you understand me?" **Another nod.

Oh fuck, I might be having a mental breakdown. This is what I get from drinking all of those ice cream shakes at the god damn café. **"Calm down," **I told myself. **"You're just hallucinating everything like usual and then you can go on with your jobless, moneyless... Well fuck." **By that point, I gave up. I had too much trouble thinking.

I gave Diamond a critical look. "Alright, come on into my jacket, let's go find out where the hell you live." If snakes could smile, Diamond would be doing it right now.

Like I said, very fucking creepy, but really cool!

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?"

I didn't even need Diamond to confirm my suspicion.

Bakura and Ryou lived with Seto in a god damn mansion.

"Well, don't I feel insignificant now..." I muttered to myself. I then smirked, slightly proud. When will these boys stop surprising me?

"Alright, more questions for you." I looked at the buzzer next to the gate with a disdainful look. I hate these things, but I think they were necessary. Doesn't Seto have a younger brother? "Does every one of the teenagers I know live here?" I looked over and saw Diamond shaking his head. "Hm..."

I glared at the buzzer again. "Alright, now or never, Kat. Get your shit together." And so I pressed the buzzer.

A screen lit up above the button and I was looking into the face of a man with sunglasses. Sketchy, Seto, real sketchy.

"Who are you and what is your business?" Yep, real sketchy.

"My name is Katherine Dainely and I wish to see Bakura and Ryou." I didn't even need to see his eyes to know that he was glaring at me.

"There are no such persons living here. Please be on your way." The screen clicked out after that. I set my hands on my waists and huffed. I pushed the buzzer again and the same guy showed. "Please leave, ma'am."

"Um, yeah, no. I have something of theirs that needs to be returned and I'm not leaving without doing what I came to do."

"Again, there is no such persons here! Please leave before I have to use drastic measures on you, ma'am." He clicked out again.

"UGH! MALES!" A hiss made me look over at Diamond. "No, sweetheart, not you. Just really frustrated right now." I reached into my pocket and got my phone. "I swear, if Kaiba corps does not pick up, I am fucking climbing this fence and sneaking in." Diamond snake-chuckled (that's not even a thing, is it?) at me.

After dialing the number (it's fucking everywhere, how can I not memorize it?), a woman's voice picked up. "Hello, this is Aleiana of Kaiba Incorporation, how may I be of assistance?"

"Yes, hello, I would like to speak with Kaiba Seto please." A pause on her end. "Immediately, if you please."

"O-of course!" Why didn't I do this earlier?! Things could be solved much faster if I used my head. "Please hold a minute, Miss...?"

"Kat, if you would please." The dial-tone answered me. I looked at Diamond and smirked. "Finally, things are getting done!" I put the phone back up to my ear just in time to hear Seto's voice greeting me.

Rather stoically. "Kaiba Seto. Who is this?"

"Harsh, Seto. And here I was thinking I was one of your favorite people." Yeah, after dealing with the guard and getting fired, I was not having the best of days. Some deity is screwing with me right now and having fun.

"Kat?" Ha! I managed to shock Seto! Bonus!

"Who else would call in the middle of whatever-you-were-doing? By the way, why aren't you school? Do you know how important that is?!"

Seto's chuckle interrupted me. "Spirited, Kat?" He then sighed. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. Why did you call my office?"

"Because I don't like your doorman and Diamond is with me. I am also having a shitty day. Please, take your pick! There is no wrong answer." I scowled, glaring at the blank screen, and then at the camera above it. I stuck my tongue out at it and turned away, not wanting to see that reaction.

Seto sighed. "Alright, I'll buzz you in. Did you mention Bakura and Ryou at all?"

"Yep. Guy can't saying that there was no such persons here."

Another sigh. He's going to keep losing his breath if he does that. "When you buzz in again - " Oh, he knows me so well! "Ask for the tomb-robber and his light instead. Satoshi should let you in then." He then hung up without a goodbye. Huh, must also be having a shitty day.

I looked at Diamond as I flipped my phone closed. He was looking at me with a curious expression on his little snakehead. He was so expressive it was getting cute. "Alright, let's try this again." I pressed the buzzer again and waited. It took a little longer, but the screen did light up once again.

"Please leave! I-"

"I'm here to see the tomb robber and his light." He didn't speak after that. "Look, I know you're irritated at me, and I'm fairly irritated at you, but can I please come in since I have business to do?"

He sighed and did something in front of him before saying, "have a nice stay."

"Thank you!" He clicked off and the doors started to pen. I looked over and grinned. "Finally! Hey, Diamond, time for you to go home." I think he huffed, but I wasn't sure, but he kind of glared at me. "Hey, quite escaping and I'll stop taking you, kay? Besides, I did promise to come see you again." He perked up at that. "Now come on, let's get out of the cold before we both catch our deaths."

* * *

I was lost. Hopelessly lost.

"How the hell did you escape?" I asked the snake currently using my as a pillow. He only flicked his tongue in response before settling back down. "Much help you've been..." I muttered.

Now then, me being me, I expected someone to be at the front door giving me directions, or maybe a maid or two just cleaning the place randomly, but noooo. It just had to be a fucking ghost town when I walked in!

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air and stomped away from the current hallway I was in. I stopped and looked at Diamond, who has only been watching me this entire time. I did try asking him for directions, but he didn't know jack-shit. Bloody fucking snake and his bloody fucking useless directions...

"Alright, Diamond, should I trust my gut instinct?" The snake nuzzled my neck in an affectionate way. "I'm taking that as a yes." I turned into the front hall and stopped, looking at all of the doors that stood before me.

Honestly, it's really pretty here, but quite plain. There were two doors on either side of the front door several feet away. Directly in front were these six or so steps that led up to three more doors. The floor was a swirled black and white marble, with some chairs and tables pushed up against the walls. It was a mini ballroom... Without all the elegance and fanciness that came with such a thing.

"Alright, trust your instincts, Kat, just do it." I muttered. This was quickly becoming deja vu, the longer I hung around the snake, the more I think the damn creature is familiar.

Ignoring my current thought process, I started doing a circuit of the room. "Front door is a no, you're a no, no, no, no, no, no, and... no." I was confused. "Okay, there's only eight doors in this room and there's no where else I can go!" I almost sat down and gave up, but I don't think Diamond would have appreciated me accidently hurting any part of him.

**"Let's try this again." **I went to the middle of the room and closed my eyes. I could almost hear Bakura laughing at me, probably enjoying seeing me confused. **"That boy is getting no ice cream the next time I see him." **I hissed to myself, still with my eyes closed.

After a few moments, I gave up and opened my eyes. "Diamond, this isn't working! What should I do?" Yes, I was that desperate for someone to talk to. I'm so glad I can talk to animals and feel somewhat okay... He only tilted his head and did his little tongue thing.

Why the bloody hell is he so adorable?

"Just... don't give me that look!" I turned and glared at the middle door that was raised. Now that I was actually stopping to stare at it, it's been bugging me incessantly! "Okay, I really need to pause when I'm looking for something."

I walked up the steps and just stopped. There was something I was getting from this door, something that said I wouldn't be coming back.

**"The fuck...?" **I almost laid a hand on the door handle when I heard my name being called.

I turned and saw Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi standing at the front entrance. "How did you get in here?" Jounouchi asked, a smile spreading across his face.

I scoffed and looked at the pouting snake on my shoulder. "Ask Diamond."

Honda sighed. "Did he escape again?" I chuckled and nodded. Otogi grinned and waved his hand.

"Come on, follow us. You'll get hopelessly lost here."

"Yeah, I've been lost for the past hour. In three different hallways." As I continued joking with them (and going through the door on the right closest to the front entrance... damn), I looked back at the door that was still calling me.

It was creepy, not in a cute creepy like Diamond was, but in a very creepy 'I-can't-stop' kind of way.

I hoped to go through it one day, but there was this voice screaming inside of me saying to stay away from it. Danger danger, that kind of thing.

I'm kind of glad to not go through, is all I have to say.

"Alright, enough with the joking, boys, I need to go see Bakura and beat some sense in his little rabbit head!"

Laughter surrounded me, but that little tugging persisted.

* * *

**_So, um, yeah... I have something huge planned and it's not going to end nicely ^^U_**

**_Hehe... Don't kill me?_**

**_Anyways, I really loved typing this chapter up! It turned into a whole new direction than one I intended, but it's turning out amazing :D Hope you guys liked the twist I put in there ^w^_**

**_Reviews:_**

_Ern Erstine 13624_**_ thank you and I hope you liked this chapter :3_**

_dancing elf_**_ Cute was my goal xD Diamond is so adorable :3 thank you and I hope you liked this chapter :3_**

_liliDreamer89_**_ Thank you and I'm glad you like it so far :3 Hope you liked this chapter~_**

**_Alright guys, tell me what you think so far and I hope to update soon :3_**

**_OH! BTW. HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D_**


	5. White Walls Surrounding Us

Okay, I have to admit, I think Diamond is taking over the story a bit... just a little bit... *head desk*

IMPORTANT! I am now in college, so I don't know how much time I will have for updating my stories :( I will appreciate it if all of you were patient and I hope you get to enjoy my sporadic updates :D

Anyways, do not own the familiar~!

* * *

_**One Mocha Please**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**White Walls Surrounding Us**_

"Hey, guys, wait here a second." Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi gave me a weird look, but stepped back and let me do my thing. "Hey, Diamond, I'm going to be yelling, so you might want to not bite me please." Diamond nodded and snuggled back onto the top of my head.

I then promptly kicked open the door and yelled, "BAKURA, GET YOUR EGYPTIAN BUNNY ASS HERE NOW!" I then heard clattering from two rooms over and lots of cursing.

"Bakura, is that...?"

"RA DAMMIT WOMAN!" Bakura charged around the corner with Ryou close behind him. I smirked to myself and I swore that Diamond was snake-chuckling again. "DO YOU KNOW WHA-" Then he stopped and finally took in that, you know, I was there in front of him. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"Let's see, I had a shitty day, Diamond found me, I pestered Seto and the doorman, got lost for about an hour, and here I am with a rag-tag team of teenagers behind me." We all turned our attention to the laughing trio. Jounouchi was having a ball, it looked like, having his hands on his knees and chortling away. Otogi was holding onto Honda, both of them chuckling at Jounouchi and my display of whatever the hell I just did.

I now feel one hundred percent better than I did two hours ago.

"Please, take your pick." I chuckled at myself, knowing that I had just copied my words from talking to Seto earlier. "Anyways, I came to drop off your snake." Diamond choose that moment to raise himself from my head and say hi. Ryou sighed and laughed a little, pain flashing across his face as he did so. I let the snake slide from my body to Bakura's as I approached the sickened young boy.

"Ryou, is everything alright?" He tried to wave it off, but another flash of pain and him clutching his chest convinced me that he was in serious pain. I caught him as he fell against me, panting raggedly. "Jounouchi, help me lift him."

"Got it!" The blonde and I moved the young albino to a couch per Bakura's instructions, laying him down gently. "Hey, Ryou, what's up with ya?" Bakura quickly pushed up his light's head and set it down gently in his lap, petting it soothingly. Jounouchi looked to me for answers, but I shook my head and waited for Ryou to get back to normal again.

His lungs were getting worse, and I didn't know what to do in order to help him. I hated being helpless, especially when it came to these kids. They were my family here in Japan, they made me happy...

"Has it been getting worse?" I asked Bakura, wondering who the hell Honda and Otogi were calling. Probably everyone else, if I knew this group well enough. And I do.

Just saying.

Bakura growled, but nodded. He was such an independent young man, but he was still just a teenager. They also all had a past with one another that I wasn't really all that aware of, so maybe this was something that Bakura knew was going to happen but couldn't stop?

Ugh, questions that I needed answered didn't have said answers. Damn it.

I sighed and stood up just as Honda and Otogi came back in. "Yugi, Atem and Yami are coming over right away right after picking up Marik and Malik." Honda said, sitting next to Jounouchi, who was sitting next to me on the floor. "Seto's also on his way." I glanced at all of them confused, but then shrugged it off. They came into my (ex)job all together once a week - of course they would have each other's contacts!

"Hisss..." I absentmindedly petted Diamond as he proceeded to curl up on my shoulders.

"How long until they get here?"

The couple shrugged. "Any minute now since Yuugi will be too worried and Atem and Yami will try to ease Yuugi's worries as always." Otogi smirked, but then frowned as Ryou let out a shaking breath. He then sat up, a hand clutching his chest. Bakura held onto him lightly, worry easily marked onto his face. At least he's more open now with us here.

"Will you be alright, Ryou?" The albino let out another breath and then nodded. I didn't believe it for one minute, but I can't do anything to call him out on the pain on his face.

The five who were not with us finally came in. Yugi looked panicked, but sighed at the somewhat okay look on Ryou's face. Poor kid... Seto looked irritated and had a doctor with him, who promptly moved all of us away from Ryou and did what looked like a routine check-up. "I'm sorry to say, Mr. Bakura, that you have to be admitted into the hospital soon, preferably today."

Dammit.

* * *

The doctors knocked out Ryou some few hours earlier. Bakura wouldn't leave his side for anything, so the doctors were forced to keep him with lest they were punished with something called the "Shadow Realm." Nobody would explain to me what it was.

For some reason, I felt betrayed.

I mean, I've known these kids for basically forever, and I knew they had their secrets, but it hurt that they wouldn't let me in. I wanted to help, for Ryou was adorable and reminded me of Mum.

I sighed and sat down in the foyer of Kaiba's mansion.

Diamond slithered onto my lap, looking at me with a puzzled look in his eyes. I sighed and rubbed his chin. He seemed to enjoy that a bit.

"Ryou's in the hospital room now. With his lungs collapsing, I don't know if he will survive."

"Hisss."

I scoffed, trying to keep my mind together. It didn't help that I was talking to a mother-fucking snake.

"And if he doesn't survive, Bakura's going to go bat-shit crazy." I chuckled. "Not like he isn't already, but..." I sighed and stood up, Diamond in my arms now.

"I want to help, but they won't let me in." I looked down at the comfy snake. "Do you think it's a trust issue or is it they are afraid of my reaction?" Diamond simply laid his hand on my should and closed his eyes contentedly.

I huffed and smiled. "I'm going to give you back to Bakura and head home. My own dogs must be missing me."

When we passed by the doors, I couldn't help but be drawn to that one from earlier. I wanted to desperately know what it is, but it's not my place and Ryou needs me more than my curiosity does. I know, however, that I couldn't handle it forever.

I would eventually figure out what the hell is behind that door that's drawing me to it.

* * *

"Do you think she knows?"

Bakura shook his head at the Egyptian 'twins' in front of him. "No, but I'm guessing she's hurt." He rolled his eyes. _'Typical humans,' _He thought. Then again, he is human too, now. He looked over to his Light and sighed, his hand petting Diamond. Kat dropped him off earlier, telling them that she needed to head home and take care of her own pets.

Yugi, the voice of sympathy, spoke up. "I think we should tell her. She's been taking good care of Ryou, why shouldn't we?"

"Because, Aibou," Yami laid a hand on his Light's shoulder. "She is not a part of that world. We do not need to drag her into our problems." Behind him, Atem nodded his head in agreement. "We may cause her harm without meaning to." Yuugi looked down and sighed, not at all happy with the arrangement. However, there was not much the young duelist could do. As it was, they had to focus all their attentions on Ryou.

He prayed that he would get better.

* * *

I had to do it.

It broke my heart, but I had to do it.

I knelt down in front of Tasha. She was the last to go, stubbornly refusing to leave my side. It was getting harder to find jobs, and I had to sell my friends, my family, the ones that made me happy. I would not starve them alongside me, so I put up an ad selling them.

It hurt, oh so very much, but I had to do it.

Her new owner was watching from the doorway with sad and understanding eyes. He was an elder man, wanting someone to keep him company. Tasha would do well for him.

I hugged her and she whined, knowing what was going on. She waved her paw at me, as if begging me not to give her away. I kissed her forehead and whispered one last goodbye before handing the leash over. "Take good care of her, would you please?"

The old man smiled. "Of course I will. May good fortune smile upon you in the near future."

I smiled back, thankful for the sincere sentiment. "May fortune smile upon you as well."

And the house was empty. It was less than an hour and loneliness was already clawing at my heart, but I kept telling myself it was for the better. Jobs weren't hiring at the moment, and I needed to keep a roof over my head somehow. I wasn't going to allow my four-legged family to suffer along with me. I wanted to cry I felt so alone. Is this what it felt for Dad when I left for Japan?

Now I just feel like a bitch.

I sighed and looked around my small home. I needed a job and go pay rent early. Might as well get it out of the way with the yen I have already accumulated. Thankfully, the landlord was kind enough to understand my situation. I still needed to pay him, though.

Sighing once again, I decided to go visit Ryou in the hospital again. It's been a week, and nothing has changed. He was still in a coma, but surprisingly, his lungs weren't collapsing. Nobody knew - or wouldn't tell me - why Ryou went into a coma.

Maybe he went into a coma to escape the pain that he was constantly in. I wouldn't blame him, but we all miss him, and I'm sure that he would blush a tomato red if he saw how Bakura rarely ever left his side. I chuckled sadly and stepped into the hospital. It was getting colder outside for some damn reason. Seasons were working against me.

The lady at the desk smiled sadly at me and allowed me to go on my way. It's sad when I come often enough that the front desk workers just allow me through, but I guess that means less shit to deal with.

I knocked on the door first then walked in. Bakura looked at me with tired eyes, no snarky comment on his lips or even a smirk on his face. This was really wearing him down. I smiled sadly, deciding to push my own damn problems to the side so I can fix this stupid mess. "Hey Bakura, how's he doing?"

He only looked away and gripped Ryou's hand harder. "I understand." I pulled up a chair next to him and started petting Bakura's head. He leaned into it, not willing to fight me anymore after the first match when I found out he wasn't sleeping. He needed some way to relax, and for some reason, he was willing to sleep with me in the room.

Atem and Yami nearly had a heart attack when I told them that, so I'm guessing that I'm motherfucking privileged.

"Have you gone home yet?" He shook his head, still slightly out of it. "Alright, I'll go to your place and feed Diamond." It's also become a regular occurrence in the past week that I stop by Seto's mansion and feed the reptilian escape artist. He mumbled something - I'm starting to learn that it's either an insult or thanks - before just laying his head down next to Ryou's unresponsive body and going to asleep.

I laughed a little. "Sweet dreams, Bunny."

* * *

_**Okay, wow, now I feel incredibly sad... Don't worry, it will be fixed soon and Bakura will be with his adorable little Ryou again :D**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**dancing elf - You're welcome xD**_

_**Akayuki Novak - Thank you :) It's about to get a little more complicated, so I apologize for that :( But I'm glad you like it so far :D**_

_**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading the story! Please tell me what you think so I can continue to put out good stuff for all of you~**_

_**~Tiryn~**_


	6. Decisions, Decisions

_**I'M ON SUMMER BREAK FOR COLLEGE BITCHES! Now, this is going to be temporary because I'm also trying to get a job, but I'll be doing my best in updating :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything familiar, just the storyline and any original characters here :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**One Mocha Please**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Decisions, Decisions**_

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be out soon enough, I promise." Bakura sent a strained smile towards Ryou, who only smiled back. Awkward silence ensued. Neither mentioned that Bakura was rubbing small circles on Ryou's hand with his thumb, not letting go at all. "Hey, Kat is going to be here in a few minutes. Will you be okay?" Ryou's smile brightened and the sick boy nodded.

The sick one woke up about three days ago, in which Kat was missing since she was searching for a job that wouldn't throw her out into the streets. She finally conceded to Yugi's demands and was taking a break today. Kat somehow conjoled someone into giving her a bouquet of flowers for Ryou's room. Specifically, her words were "This boy's room is way too damn white. I want him to look at color when he wakes up, not hopelessness."

"Thank you..."

Bakura raised a brow. "For what?"

Ryou wrapped both of his hands around Bakura's, a soft smile painting his face. "For taking care of me. For being with me." His soft smile turned into a smirk. "For not killing me when you had the chance."

They both had a good chuckle at that.

Bakura, in a moment of softness that he rarely showed around anyone, leaned forward and swept back Ryou's hair, laying a kiss on his bare forehead. "You are more than welcome, Ryou."

A knock at the door broke the sweet moment. Bakura leaned back and scowled, but still refused to let go of Ryou's hands.

Katherine walked in, raising a brow at the soft blush on both Bakura and Ryou's faces. She saw their conjoined hands, but didn't comment on it, only sending a sly smile Bakura's way. In her arms were brightly colored flowers, painted purple and pink and blue. Kat walked around to the other side of Ryou's bed and planted a kiss on Ryou's cheek. "I'm glad to see you awake, Ryou. Here, I've brought some flowers. I didn't like the bloody whiteness here. Exact color of hopelessness if you ask me. Bloody bastards..." She continued to mumble to herself about hospitals and doctors while she arranged the flowers in the empty vase next to his bed. "There."

She nodded and smiled, proud of her work. Kat then plopped herself into the only other chair available. "So, what did the doctors say about your lungs?"

"Blunt and straight to the point aren't you?" Bakura muttered, green-blue eyes glaring at her. She only grinned sardonically, winking at him playfully.

The older woman of the three turned back to the youngest, raising a brow once again. "Well?"

Ryou squirmed, not really wanting to tell her the truth. His eyes strayed over to Bakura, who only looked back with a helplessness that screamed angrily in his eyes.

That was all she needed.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Her voice was low, eyes downcast into shadow. They didn't see much of her expression except for her trembling lips.

His voice was low when he started, conveying sadness and despair. "The doctor's say that my lungs are collapsing too quickly for them to do anything. Kaiba is furious at all of his medical staff because of it." Kat's head met the mattressa, eyes still not meeting either Bakura or Ryou. "I'm going to be in surgery tonight for one final operation. It's a last ditch effort, but the doctor swears that I will live by it." Her shoulders started shaking.

It was just their luck that everyone else came in as well. Yugi was worried and stepped forward, wanting to lay a hand on her shoulder, but Atem laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head at him. Yugi frowned, but stood back, not getting in the middle of it.

Bakura allowed Ryou's hand to trail to Kat's black green-tipped hair, carding through it gently and slowly. "Hey, I'll still be alive. we will be going to get ice cream before you know it."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Kat reared up, tears flying down her face. She was one of the rare people who had a terrifying crying face, and it wasn't the ugly kind, no, it was the truest, angriest, one of the more beautiful crying faces there were. The anger in her deflated down to sadness, and her shoulders slumped down with her mood. "You won't..."

Jounouchi stepped in. "Hey, what are you sayin, of course he wi-"

"They'll take you to that room." Jounouchi was surprised. This was the first time that Kat ever interrupted him for anything. "They'll tell you that you'll make it, that everything will be fine. You'll go through that surgery and..." Her sobbing almost made it impossible to contain her grief. Yugi didn't care what was going on right now - he knew that this generous and kind woman needed some comfort. Several pairs of arms wrapped around her. "You won't come out of it alive."

Her sobs filled the silence in the room. Ryou looked down at his sheets while Bakura looked pissed, wanting to tear Kat a new one. She didn't need to reiterate what they already knew.

"I've seen it happen." Kat's sobs were dying down, her eyes dead as if she was already mourning him. She looked up at Ryou, and a subtle shiver went down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was a good one or not, though. All he knew was that something significant was going to happen.

In the next moment, Kat's words would define the next step of what would happen.

* * *

Kat repeated her mantra over and over, already knowing that she sounded like a crazy woman. "This is my decision, I can do it." Her eyes narrowed in her resolve. "I won't lose another one." Diamond flicked his tongue worryingly at her, but it seemed like he already knew her decision. He simply led the way, his tail doing the talking for him.

She was standing in front of that door again, it's aura pulling her in the closer she got to it. She stopped a few feet in front of it.

"This is my decision."

She took a deep breath.

"I can do it."

Diamond slithered down and went up to the door, looking back at his newly made friend. This had to happen though, so he forced his tail up to the knob and forced it open.

Many things started to happen at once. Impossible winds started flowing into the door, pulling on Kat's clothes and hair. Diamond simply laid where he was, as if nothing affected him. The aura of the door that nagged at Kat before grew into despairing voices of varying degrees and gender, crying and screaming in the blackness behind the door. The floor she was on started changing, brightened wood flickering into golden sand.

Did she really want to do this? To turn her back on all of the wonderful memories she made, leave her friends hanging in mystery? Her father would miss her so much, he would be so alone.

Kat straightened her shoulders and stepped into the void, the door shutting behind her as if nothing ever happened, no snake or woman in sight.

_"I won't lose another one."_

* * *

**_Holy fucking shit... Like, wow. Okay, I had this planned, but I didn't think it would turn out this bloody amazing! I am so in awe of my own work *w*_**

**_What will happen now? What was that door? Where is Katherine and Diamond? What is the author doing here?!_**

**_Nothing, absolutely nothing, I can answer that one._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Ern Erstine 13624: Wait and see :)_**

**_Akayuki Novak: Yeah, I'm sorry :( It reminded me of losing my own dogs, but it had to be used for the storyline :/ I'm glad you like it :D_**

**_Guest: Thank you :D Hope this is more interesting now with my plot twist ;)_**

**_luna0starlight: If I was allowed my computer during class, I would have been on that so fast xD I'm glad you like the story though :) I'm sorry it was so long in waiting, though! Thank you :3_**

**_The next one should be up relatively soon; I'm on FIRE! Please tell me what you think :D_**


End file.
